


Promise Rings

by shadows_of_glory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I also tried to make it a gender-neutral reader even though I wrote it in mind of a female one, I really liked this idea and thought it was really cute? so I wrote it down, I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork, M/M, Not Many Regrets But There Are Some, and I hope you like this fic because I really did, but that never comes up anyways so it doesn't really matter, formatting is in all lowercase and separated, hopefully you guys don't think it's too cheesy, occasional POV switches, promise rings, so if that bothers you I'm sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_of_glory/pseuds/shadows_of_glory
Summary: in which Akaashi surprises you with one during your movie night together.Beginning is a bit cheesy, but it's supposed to be unusual for Akaashi to act like he does! The second half is better! :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Promise Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Got into Haikyuu a month ago, and never posted any works for it??? It's like, my new favorite series. God. I can't even pick a favorite character.
> 
> Anyway, I got an idea for Akaashi (and hopefully this is something that's not OOC for him?) 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. The beginning is cringier than I remember in my head,,,, but please bear with it because I swear it gets better!!!

it was a rare night where akaashi didn't have practice to attend, 

and you didn't have much homework to do,

so the two of you decided to spend it in front of the tv,

with the lights dimmed and windows drawn

as the two of you cuddled on the couch.

akaashi had his arm around you,

and you were comfortably nestled into his side, 

surrounded by large couch pillows

and a blanket covering the both of you.

he was warm, and you were snuggled into him,

content as your eyes watched the large screen. 

he smelled faintly of citrus--

from the shower he'd taken prior, most likely.

the two of you were rewatching [favorite movie], again, 

and you smiled,

knowing that your favorite part of the movie was coming up. 

like in some cliché love story,

akaashi found himself watching you instead, 

feeling the corners of his lips tug up slightly

as you watched excitedly for your favorite part to pass.

"akaashi, akaashi~ it's coming up!"

"mhm. I know."

eventually you settled down again,

and peaceful quiet filled the room once more

as you two listened to the chatter from the tv.

well. _you_ were listening.

akaashi? not really.

the male sitting next to you was listening idly,

but his mind was focused on other things.

namely, 

the little silver ring sitting in his nightstand drawer,

waiting to be revealed

at the right moment.

absently, he pressed a light kiss to your temple,

lips grazing over the spot for an extra second.

you looked at him in surprise,

and even in the dim lighting of the living room,

he could see the pink dusting across your cheeks.

"akaashi?" you questioned,

curious as to where that came from.

he merely smiled, not replying,

and you, a little puzzled, 

turned back to the tv.

these occasional shows of affection showed up more during the course of the night,

like cheek kisses

or light nose nuzzles. 

you were more and more confused,

but you weren't complaining. 

finally, though,

you asked what was on your mind,

as yet another episode of your boyfriend nuzzling your neck

caused you to squirm a little because it tickled.

"akaashi, what's all this about?" you asked,

voice bubbly with the last of your laughter fading.

he was quiet for a moment.

"well, if you really want to know..."

he trailed off, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"akaashi!" you whined a little,

poking his chest.

"tell me~!"

"oh, I would, but... you probably don't want me to do it here. it's not formal enough."

you tilted your head.

"do... what?"

he was quiet again, 

those pretty eyes of his gazing at yours.

"...give me a minute, alright?"

"huh? sure!"

you lean off of him, shifting the blanket so he could get off the couch.

curiously, you watched him depart the living room,

wondering what he was doing.

you let him take his time, turning your attention back to the movie.

akaashi stood in your shared bedroom,

the little box from his nightstand 

now in his hands.

he'd thought about this moment for a long time,

and wondered how you'd react.

he was sure that you would react positively--

after all, he wouldn't have gone as far as he did with this ring

if he wasn't absolutely sure of how you'd react. 

but, even with knowing that you wouldn't turn him away,

there was still the doubt and worry lingering at the corners of his mind.

_well. best not to keep them waiting._

akaashi took a deep breath before he turned around and left the room,

heading downstairs.

you were waiting for him on the couch,

and you turned your bright eyes toward him in anticipation, 

shifting over so he could take his seat back next to you.

once he was back where he belonged--by your side,

you snuggled up against him yet again, 

throwing the rest of the blanket over to his side.

"so? what was it?"

he took a deep breath, 

closing his eyes briefly,

before reopening them again.

with great care,

akaashi took your closest hand--

which just so happened to be your left--

and held it in both of his.

you gazed at him with wide eyes as he raised it to his lips,

and a moment later,

you felt him press a gentle kiss against your ring finger--

a promise. 

then, as he looked up at you, 

with his eyes holding nothing but love,

one of his hands left yours 

to his pocket.

akaashi's fingers secured around the little box,

and pulled it out.

he opened the lid and held it out in between the two of you, 

then took a deep breath

and exhaled. 

"I don't want to rush anything, but I wanted... to give you this. it's not... an engagement ring, because we're too young for that, but... it's a promise ring. have you... have you heard of those?

you were silent, still speechless from the glint of silver in front of you. 

the reflection of the tv's light had made it all the more clear

exactly what was in that box.

slowly, you managed to nod.

encouraged, akaashi continued.

"I know you like [favorite flower], so I tried to incorporate it into the band."

he gestured to the engraving on the face of the ring,

sounding a little timid.

"and, if you look at what's on the inside of the ring..."

he took it out of the velvet cushion,

tilting it so you could see what was carved inside.

_A.K. [MM/DD/YYYY]. [initials]_

it was the day you two officially got together, plus your initials on the sides.

the carvings were simple,

but there was so much meaning to them.

you felt a lump in your throat,

gazing at the ring in between his fingers.

"I would've written more, but there's not much else I can fit on a ring,"

explained your boyfriend, 

sounding bashful and a bit embarrassed. 

he looked back up to gauge your reaction,

his heart racing.

"do you... like it?"

you... could not process anything.

not a single thing.

who could? 

you couldn't even put into words how much your love for him grew just now.

you couldn't tear your eyes from the ring,

his words etching themselves into your mind.

akaashi, noticing a lack of reaction,

swallowed hard.

_do they..._

_do they not like it...?_

but it was that action

that drew you out of your stunned silence.

"a... akaashi...!" 

your voice was choked up, 

as you looked at him through glassy eyes.

his head lifted instantly,

hearing the emotions in your voice,

and was alarmed to see your eyes watering.

"y-you're crying--oh, god. I'm sorry. I thought--"

"they're h-happy tears, akaashi--have you heard of them?"

you echoed his earlier question,

smiling as brightly as you could.

"o-oh."

and you tackled him in a hug, 

unable to resist the sobs.

akaashi's eyes went wide, 

arms wrapping around you to steady the both of you

as he, too, felt happy tears gather in his eyes

as the heavy weight of worry left his shoulders.

you really shouldn't have been crying your heart out like this,

but it meant so much to you.

and it was such an akaashi thing to do, 

to give something like _that_ during a _movie night_.

(but, then again, you kind of pressured him to do so.)

"do... do you want me to help you put it on...?"

you laughed at akaashi's hesitant question--

the sight of him rubbing his neck shyly was so endearing to you, he had no idea.

allowing him to keep with tradition, you replied,

"of course. I love you, Akaashi."

and this time,

there was no hesitance when he responded.

"I love you too, [Name]."

**Author's Note:**

> apparently Akaashi has gunmetal blue eyes????? and if that's not the coolest name I've ever heard, idk what is.


End file.
